Hetalia of the Opera
by Animesaki
Summary: A drabble of nine songs from "Phantom of the Opera" put to nine pairings. In order: AusSwiss, GerIta, DenNor, FrUk, Spamano, Ameripan/PruCan, SuFin, and RoChu. Cover image not mine; rated for non-explicit sexual content in later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Overture

**Oh my Ra I finally wrote for Hetalia!**

**I'll explain this. While on YouTube one night I came across a video that had Phantom of the Opera songs put to the characters. "Overture" was Austria's. So that inspired me to write an eight-part drabble using the songs to some of my favorite pairings.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Edelweiss: Overture; When Vash hears Roderich playing he is hypnotized by the sound of the haunting melody.<em>

The hallowed halls of the Austrian Manor went from being filled with an eerily still silence on would fear breaking, to being filled with the haunting echo of a pipe organ. At first one would fin the music fear-inducing; their hearts skipping a beat at the first note and invoking the wildly insane thought of the player summoning demons from Hell. But for Vash Zwingli the haunting melody was hypnotizing, able to draw him to the player from anywhere in the elaborate estate. Under the dominating music came the echo of slow footsteps as the owner made his way from the second floor deck down to the basement where the haunting melody originated at the hands of the player. Each step was unconsciously in time with the music, step for step, note for note; the movements of the blonde caused his short hair to sway and if one were to look at his striking green eyes they seemed glazed over, as if he really were hypnotized by the song.

Below the foundation of the manor a basement was built into the ground deep enough to hold the Gothic style pipe organ; the walls were stone and the entire room was designed to replicate Erik's lair in Phantom of the Opera. It showed in the way the red drapes hung with the ends bunched on the floor which was covered with a red and gold patterned rug; around the room were iron candelabra stands holding three candles each, all lit setting the atmosphere. Posture perfect as always, Roderich Edelstein only need move his fingers, hands, and arms as he played; the candlelight reflected on his perfectly combed brown hair and his blue eyes were glazed over as if hypnotized by his own playing. The flickering light through his glasses helped.

Vash entered the room setting his gaze on the Austrian and, for a moment, believed he was looking at the infamous Opera Ghost. It was fitting one could say, they were both musical genius'. But any madness they shared, Roderich's only surfaced when he played that haunting melody in his underground lair.

Roderich's overture was a spell, and Vash was its hypnotized victim.

"Playing again, my Phantom?"

"Only for you, my Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: GerIta, "Think of Me"<strong>


	2. Think of Me

**GerIta this chapter! I thought "Think of Me" fit because GerIta used to be HRExChibitalia.**

* * *

><p><em><span>GerIta: Think of Me; Feliciano and Ludvig haven't seen each other since their childhood. Feliciano remembers Ludwig, but does Ludwig remember him?<span>_

The Italian countryside was bathed in the light of the setting sun creating a beautiful scene; was it any wonder people wanted to get away from the cities? ...Well the locals anyway; tourists preferred to stay in the popular vacation spots like Venice, Rome, and Verona mainly. Sometimes they would venture to the vineyards.

Feliciano Vargas was a born and bread Italian native; he loved art, pasta, singing, his country, and... And a childhood sweetheart he hadn't seen for ten years...

"Oh Ludwig," he sighed "Do you still remember me like I remember you?"

Ludwig was the love from his childhood; they met at a young age through their grandfathers but when they were ten Ludwig had to go back to Germany. They hadn't seen or heard from each other since, but Feliciano never forgot him.

_"Think of me,  
><em>_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye."_

Feliciano had a beautiful, everyone who knew him knew it. He was majoring in art and music at his university, and his schoolmates often asked him to sing/draw for them. As a child he'd oblige without a second thought, but since his friend went back to his home country he was all Feliciano could sing or paint about.

_"Remember me  
><em>_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

His older brother, Lovino often told him he was a hopelessly pathetic romantic and that he should give up on the "potato eating bastard" as he liked to call him. Feliciano couldn't though, he loved Ludwig.

_"When you find that once again you long to take your heart back  
><em>_And be free  
><em>_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

The particular countryside Feliciano was visiting was a good area for vineyards, as a matter of fact one was over the hill west of him. At the moment the young Italian was meandering through an area that had a few cottages here and there, vacation homes really. Very few actually lived in the houses dotting the land.

_"We never said our love was evergreen_  
><em>Or as unchanging as the sea<em>  
><em>But if you can still remember<em>  
><em>Stop and think of me."<em>

During the years Ludwig and Feliciano spent together they had come to this exact area they'd come to with their grandfathers and brothers; he wondered if the cottage they used was still empty, if it'd been sold. Feliciano refused to return to it after Ludwig went back to Germany, too many memories; the one that stood out the most at the very thought of that place was they'd promised each other they'd own and live and it together.

_"Think of all the things we've shared and seen_  
><em>Don't think about the way things might have<em>  
><em>been."<em>

He'd come across the cottage; it still looked the same, well kept. Two stories, stone exterior, layered brick tile roofing, white poppies, bluebells, and violets growing along the walls; it was like someone, maybe Lovino or Grandfather if it hadn't been sold, had being taking care of it still.

_"Think of me  
><em>_Think of me waking silent and resigned  
><em>_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my  
><em>_mind  
><em>_Recall those days, look back on all those times  
><em>_Think of the things we'll never do"_

Feliciano turned away feeling his eyes well up, and he continued on.

_"There will never be a day when I won't think of  
><em>_you!"_

Inside the cottage a man of twenty years sat reading. He had bright blonde hair slicked back, and blue eyes; around his neck was a Iron Cross, solid black with silver edging. In the quiet of the house only the soft ticking of a clock could be heard, until the voice of an angel overpowered it drawing him to the window. When he looked out he saw another young man, late teens to early twenties, with auburn hair and amber eyes staring up at the house; the adorable wayward curl sent a wave of shock washing over his as he realized exactly who the man was.

_"Can it be,  
><em>_Can it be Feli?"_

The blonde man was Ludwig, the one from Feliciano's past. He hurried from the window down the stairs intent to finally see his old friend again after so long.

_"Long ago,  
><em>_It seemed so long ago,  
><em>_How young and innocent we'd been.  
><em>_He may not remember me,  
><em>_But I remember him."_

And he was quickly out the door.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,  
><em>_They have their seasons, so do we  
><em>_But please promise me that sometimes  
><em>_You will think...  
><em>_Of me!"_

But to wish to see him was only that, a wish...

"Felicano!"

So named turned only to gasp at the sight he was met, of familiar blonde hair like sunlight and blue eyes like the sky. Features he thought he'd never see again.

"Lugwig...? Is... Is it really you?" he dared to ask.

The German smiled feeling a happiness he never thought he'd feel again, "Ja Feli. I thought I'd never see you again."

Feliciano's heart pounded as he approached the other man reaching out to touch him fearing he was hallucinating. When his fingers touched a solid form he burst into tears and threw himself into Lugwig's arms.

"You came back to me!"

Ludwig held his old friend tightly feeling as happy as the Italian felt.

"I'm sorry I stayed away so long. I won't leave you again, I promise." He whispered lovingly in Feliciano's ear.

"Ti amo! Ludwig ti amo!"

The blonde gasped at the emotional confession, and his heart swelled with joy, "Really?"

Watery amber eyes and a smile full of happiness filled his vision, "Sì! I have for so long."

And Ludwig returned the smile leaning in closer to him, "Ich Liebe dich, Feliciano." Then softly, lovingly pressed their lips together; and action long overdue for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: DenNor, "Phantom of the Opera"<strong>


End file.
